


Snow

by Leya



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Gravitation Advent Calender at tohma_love. Prompt No. 20 – Snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

Sometimes K was absolutely sure that there was a superior power watching over him and – occasionally – helping him by offering the perfect opportunity to fulfil his heart’s desire.

The moment Shuichi swung his arm back, using all his strength to throw the snowball he had formed in his hands towards an unsuspecting Ryuichi the former agent just knew that he finally would get the chance his was waiting for.

Exactly two seconds later he found his presentiments confirmed when Ryuichi stepped aside and absent-mindedly continued his way inside the NG building, never noticing that his sudden departure exposed Tohma to the snowball hitting him square in the face with full force.

To watch Tohma getting floored by something simple and profane like a snowball was definitely something he never thought he would see in his whole life but who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth?

After making sure that Shuichi had turned tail and fled into the safety of the NG building as soon as he realised what he had done K straightened his shoulders and sauntered over to the president who still was sitting dazedly on the pavement of the NG parking lot.

"Are you alright?"

Confused green eyes looked up at him and for a long moment K was sure that Tohma didn’t even recognize him but then NG’s president shook his head, obviously trying to clear his mind.

"What happened?" Tohma pressed one hand against his already swollen cheek. "My face hurts..."

_Uh-oh... must have hit him harder than I thought or he would never have admitted to be in pain._

"You had an... accident." K wasn’t sure how to break it to Tohma that one of his employees had been suicidal enough to attack him – even if it had been absolutely unintentional. Shuichi had most probably already barricaded himself in the next best closet.

"Oh..." Tohma carefully climbed to his feet, stubbornly ignoring the hand K held out to him. "I’m sure you have a lot of work to do. Don’t let me keep you then. Thank you for helping, though."

It was plain to see that Tohma expected K to take the hint and leave but the ex-agent wouldn’t allow himself to be treated like a stranger. Not after everything that had happened between them.

"I’m fine." Tohma reassured him in a firm voice, feeling quite nervous under K’s scrutinizing stare.

The manager arched on eyebrow. "Really? Then why are you looking as if you are going to faint any minute by now?"

"Don’t be ridiculous. Everything’s fine. See?" Tohma took a step forward. Without warning the world tilted sideways and for one terrible moment he had the impression of drowning in a sea of blurring sounds and sights and colours. When his vision cleared enough for him to see straight again he was staring right into the worried blue eyes of his manager.

"Yeah. I can see that. Come on, I’ll take you to a doctor."

"That’s not necessary. I don’t have the time to... K-san!" Tohma yelped in surprise, when K unceremoniously lifted him up into his arms, a sound the manager had never heard from the normally so calm and collected president before. "Let go of me! Now!"

"No." K smiled at the irate blond in his arms, enjoying his chance to finally be able to take liberties with the man he loved for so long now – the man who had done everything to keep their relationship a secret, although there was no need to do so after they both got divorced a few months ago. But Tohma insisted on keeping his distance even though he knew all too well that it hurt K not the be able to touch Tohma in public.

"I advice you put me down this instant or you won’t like the consequences", Tohma threatened him but K just laughed and shook his head.

"No can do, Seguchi-san. I’m just doing my job. You hired me to protect NG against every possible harm and that’s exactly what I’m going to do."

"K-san..."

"I won’t neglect my duties, Seguchi-san." K stated solemnly, still happy that for once he had been able to gain the upper hand over his lover. "You _are_ NG and therefore you are my responsibility and I have to take care of you. But to prove that I’m not unreasonable I let you choose."

Tohma suspiciously narrowed his eyes when K seemingly relented without a further fight. The smile on K’s face slowly turned into a full-grown smirk, clearly indicating that he still wasn’t done with ruffling his boss’ feathers.

"I’m taking you to the doctor or I’ll carry you around for the rest of the day."

"You wouldn’t dare!"

As soon as the words left his mouth Tohma realised that they had been a mistake but it was too late.

The mischievous glint in his lover’s eyes was all the warning Tohma got before K broke into a run, heading straight for the entrance hall of NG.

Burying his face in K’s chest Tohma resigned himself to his fate. He should have known that something like this was bound to happen sooner or later. After all that was what you got for letting people into your bed. They always thought they could get away with insubordination.

 

END


End file.
